Privacy and anonymity online can be vital tools for fostering a healthy and growing society. For example, maintaining privacy can protect users from malicious activities, such as stealing of personal data, as one performs activities (e.g., online banking). Anonymity can promote free speech by eliminating fear of repercussion from parties who are adverse to such speech. Traditionally, privacy and anonymity were maintained online by a service itself (e.g., by requiring password authentication; by allowing users to operate under pseudonyms). However, sophisticated observers might still be able to detect that a person is interacting with a service, such as by monitoring traffic to and from the service, even if the exact details of that interaction are not detectable. Systems and methods as described herein can further promote privacy and anonymity by completely or substantially preventing unwanted monitoring of a person's interaction with an online service.